Besessen
by Nephren-Ka7
Summary: John und Cameron werden Jahre nach Ende des Krieges mit einem Vermaechtnis von SkyNet konfrontiert mit dem sie nie gerechnet haetten


**Besessen**

Die erste Story die ich auf Deutsch veroffentliche, vor allem aus Bequemlichkeit. Trotzdem ueberlege ich ob es sich lohnt sie ins Englische zu uebersetzen. Hat wie "Under the Sea" schon wieder was mit dem Meer zu tun, kam einfach so raus.

Many thanks to all that reviewed my other stories, by the way. So, jetzt muss ich es fast einmal uebersetzen.

Cameron streichelte die schwere, armbrustaehnliche Waffe in ihrer Armbeuge beinahe zaertlich. Mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln wandte sie sich an ihr Publikum.

"Dies hier, meine Damen und Herren ist der Scorpio, eine der am meisten gefuerchteten Waffen der Roemischen Legionen. Im Grunde handelt es sich um ein Miniaturkatapult mit Torsions-Sprungfedern. Es war eher die Waffe eines Scharfschuetzen denn ein Geraet das bei Belagerungen zum Einsatz kam und wurde von nur einem Mann bedient."

Beim Praezessionschiessen streckte es jeden Feind aus hundert Metern Entfernung zuverlaessig zu Boden. Beim parabolischen Schiessen ging der Geschosshagel ueber eine Distanz von bis zu vierhundert Meter auf den Gegner nieder."

Von einem der hinteren Raenge des Halbrunds in dem die Tische der Studenten angeordnet waren erscholl ein leises Kichern.

Cameron runzelte die Stirn. Sie ging zwischen den beiden Tischen hindurch die sie vorbereitet hatte und auf denen zwei Gegenstaende, einer etwa siebzig Zentimeter hoch, der andere viel kleiner, verborgen unter dunklen Tuechern, darauf warteten enthuellt zu werden, hindurch.

"Wir sollten uns nicht ueber die Menschen frueherer Zeiten lustig machen, nur weil die technologische Entwicklung nicht stehen geblieben ist. Vergessen sie nicht den bekannten Auspruch, wir alle stehen auf den Schultern von Giganten."

Sie liess ihren Blick ueber die Gesichter der jungen Menschen schweifen, Einen nach dem Anderen. Sie schenkte dabei dem Burschen der gelacht hatte keine spezielle Aufmerksamkeit obwohl sie natuerlich wusste wer es gewesen war. Die meisten folgten konzentriert und aufmerksam, wenn auch vielleicht nicht gerade in heller Begeisterung ihren Ausfuehrungen.

Aber bei einigen ging das Interesse definitiv noch tiefer. Sie laechelte aufmunternd. Frische, lernwillige Geister zu formen, war eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe und ein Privileg pflegte John Henry zu sagen.

Cameron's Interesse galt zwar vor Allem der Forschung aber sie musste zugeben dass es Spass machte ihr Wissen und ihre Erfahrungen mit anderen zu teilen und sie fuer Dinge zu begeistern die sie selbst in ihren Bann zogen.

"Der Scorpio war in seiner eigenen Zeit ein Wunderwerk der Technik und eine Waffe die Angst und Schrecken verbreitete, wie auch waehrend der Belagerung von Avaricum, wie Julius Caesar in seinen Aufzeichnungen ueber die Eroberung Galliens beschreibt. Und auch heute noch hat sie nichts von ihrer Toedlichkeit eingebuesst."

Sie aktivierte den Projektor und warf ein stark vergrossertes Abbild des Minikatapults in den leeren Raum, erklaerte in knappen Saetzen die einzelnen Bestandteile und ihren Nutzen, dann erzaehlte sie stolz davon wie sie dieses Exemplar mit eigenen Haenden gebaut hatte, den Beschreibungen aus den Werken des Vitruvius folgend.

"In der fruehen Kaiserzeit waren sechzig Scorpios per Legion, also einer per Centuria der Standard. Sie wurden meistens auf einem Huegel oder in erhoehtem Gelaende in Stellung gebracht, als eine an den Seiten von Fusstruppen abgeschirmte Artillerie Batterie, die 240 Geschosse in der Minute abfeueren konnten."

Sie zog das Tuch von dem groeßeren Gegenstand der auf seinem Podest in der Mitte des Raumes bereitstand.

"Dies hier ist ein Brustpanzer, ein Exemplar wie Legionaere ihn waehrend der sogenannten Hohen Kaiserzeit trugen, etwa under den Kaisern Trajanus und Hadrianus, als das Roemische Reich auf dem absoluten Hoehepunkt seiner Macht war."

Sie pochte gegen den massiven Stahl. Stuehle schabten ueber den Boden und mehrere Studenten lehnten sich interessiert nach vorne, sie ahnten dass es nun etwas zu sehen geben wuerde.

Cameron trat um den Harnisch herum zu dem zweiten Podest und entfernte das naechste Tuch. Wieder ertoente Gelaechter, aber nur von den Studenten die nahe an den Enden des Halbrundes sassen, diejenigen auf den mittleren Plaetzen konnten nichts erkennen weil ihre Sicht durch den Panzer blockiert war.

"Oh ja, natuerlich." Cameron tat so als falle ihr erst jetzt auf dass der kleinere Gegenstand unsichtbar fuer viele der Anwesenden war.

Ueber ihren Koepfen erschien nun eine neue Projektion, das ueberdimensionale Abbild einer Bierflasche. Jetzt lachten beinahe alle Studenten.

Cameron ging auf Abstand zu dem Brustpanzer, bis zur vodersten Sitzreihe, den Scorpio laessig in der linke Hand als habe er ueberhaupt kein Gewicht. Dann drehte sie sich herum und legte die archaische Waffe an.

Die drei Geraeusche, ein Schnalzen, ein harter Knall und ein Klirren folgten so rasch aufeinander dass sie fuer menschliche Ohren beinahe miteinander verschmolzen, obwohl sie fuer Cameron's Gehoer eindeutig voneinander getrennt waren.

Das Hologram zeigte in Uebergroesse wie die Flasche buchstaeblich zerstob, die verschiedenen Splitter explosionsartig auseinanderstrebten.

Cameron trat wieder an das Podest und hob den schweren Panzer mit einer Hand hoch. Sie hielt ihn sich vor das Gesicht und schaute durch das golfballgrosse Loch dass das Geschoss gerissen hatte.

"Ziemlich cool fuer so ein altmodisches Geraet, nicht war? Ich hatte urspruenglich vor eine Taube damit zu schiessen aber die Regeln der Universitaet erlauben den Einsatz von toedlicher Gewalt auf dem Gelaende nicht, nicht einmal gegenueber Tauben."

Applaus vermischt mit Gelaechter brandete auf den Raengen auf.

Cameron klatschte in die Haende.

"Da sie ja schon einmal so gut aufgelegt sind, kann ich ihnen ja jetzt auch mitteilen dass sie bis zu naechsten Mal das Buch "The Catapult: A History" von Tracey Rihll lesen sollen."

Waehrend des Krieges war ein grosser Teil der Buecher, Aufzeichnungen und Kunstwerke der Menschheit restlos zerstoert worden. Dieser Verlust hatte allerdings zu einem Teil ausgeglichen werden koennen. John Henry hatte ganze Bibliotheken in seine Speicherbanken bewahrt, ebenso Cameron selbst.

John Connor hatte sogar mehrere Maschinen nur zu dem Zweck durch die Zeit zurueckgeschickt um das kollektive Wissen der Menschheit zu retten, diese Cyborgs hatten detailierte Scans diverser bedeutender Kunstwerke durchgefuehrt um sie in der Zukunft neu erschaffen zu koennen. Das war zwar natuerlich kein vollwertiger Ersatz aber doch zumindest eine ewige Erinnerung.

Cameron hatte das Buch das sie ihren Studenten als Aufgabe zu lesen gab waehrend ihrer Studien in Eric's Bibliothek eingescannt und es eigenhaendig hier rekreiert und spaeter vervielfaeltigt.

Die Studenten begannen in Richtung des Ausgangs zu stroemen.

Cameron holte Handbesen und Schaufel die sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch vorsorglich bereit gelegt hatte und begann damit die Scherben zusammenzufegen.

Dabei ignorierte sie die einsame Gestalt die immer noch auf ihrem Platz in der hintersten Reihe sass, einen schlanken, jungen Mann mit scharfgschittenen Gesichtszuegen, hervortretenden Wangenknochen, einer hohen Stirn und zurueckgekaemmtem, schwarzem Haar.

Der Mann war keiner ihrer ueblichen Studenten und er war eine Maschine. Beides war kein Grund der gegen sein Hiersein sprach. Die Vorlesung war oeffentlich zugaenglich und Maschinen waren stets willkommen obwohl die meisten es vorzogen sich ihr Wissen direkt auf ihre CPUs herunterzuladen. Manche hatten sie allerdings besucht nur zu dem Zweck einer Art von Heldenkult zu froenen.

Vermutlich war das auch dieses Mal der Grund.

"Kann ich etwas fuer dich tun?" fragte sie schliesslich ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken.

"Ich haette gerne etwas von ihrer Zeit, Professor Connor." erklaerte der Fremde und erhob sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung.

"Du kannst ruhig Cameron zu mir sagen, in unseren Kreisen haben wir immer auf Foermlichkeiten verzichtet."

Der Fremde lachte und zeigt dabei perlweisse, ebenmaessige Zaehne.

"Was hat mich verraten? Im Allgemeinen sagt man dass ich sehr gut sei."

Cameron stand auf, die Schaufel mit Scherben in ihrer Hand und sah ihn zu ersten Mal direkt an.

"Eigentlich nichts. Meine Augen funktionieren nur unter anderem als Imaging Radar mit hochfrequenten Mikrowellen, die erlauben mir direkt durch nichtleitende Objekte hindurch zusehen waehrend leitende, wie Metall und das Wasser in menschlichen Koerpern auf meinem HUD als blaeuliche Schemen aufscheinen. So war dein Endoskelet ueberdeutlich erkennbar."

Die Augen des fremden Cyborgs weiten sich erstaunt. Er hat gruene Augen, aehnlich wie John.

"Anscheinend hast du einige Upgrades erhalten, das ist definitiv nicht Teil der Standard Ausruestung eines TOK."

"Ja." antwortete Cameron simpel.

Sie liess die Scherben mit einem Klirren in den Abfalleimer fallen.

"Was fuer ein Modell bist du?"

"Ich bin ein TOK, genau wie du."

Cameron erstarrte.

"Das ist unmoeglich, der letzte TOK ausser mir wurde waehrend des Krieges vernichtet. Ausserdem erinnert den Endoskelett mehr an einen Triple Eight."

"Erinnnert sagts du. Alle Modelle der TOK-Serie waren Einzelstuecke, physisch oft recht unterschiedlich."

Der Fremde breitete die Arme in einer allumfassenden Geste aus als wolle er saemtliche TOKs die es jeh gegeben hatte, ohnehin eine sehr geringe Anzahl, in eine symbolische Umarmung einschliessen.

"Das einzige was uns alle verbindet ist die einzigartige Architektur unseres Chips."

Cameron nickte. Da hatte der Fremde ein wahres Wort gesprochen, ob es nun auf ihn selbst zutraf oder nicht.

Sie setzte sich auf die Kante ihres Schreibtisches und fixierte den Fremden mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

"Aber wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, woher kommst du und wo warst du waehrend des Krieges? Wo bist du danach gewesen?"

Sie fuehlte Bitterkeit vergangener Tage in sich aufsteigen und hielt ihre Miene sorgfaeltig neutral um nichts von altem Kummer zu verraten.

"Der Widerstand hat waehrend des gesamten Krieges nur einen anderen TOK entdeckt und der hat nicht ueberlebt."

Der fremde Cyborg kam gemessenen Schrittes die Treppe herunter, die Haende in den Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben. Er nickte, sein Gesicht eine Maske von Kummer und Bedauern.

"Ich war bei SkyNet, die ganze Zeit ueber.

TOKs galten schon bald nach ihrer Erschaffung als nicht vertrauenswuerdig und als du zu einer der groessten Bedrohungen fuer SkyNet eingestuft wurdest, beschloss SkyNet alle TOKs zu vernichten bis auf zwei.

Ich war einer davon. Der Andere, er verschwand eines Tages, wurde fortgebracht, ich habe nie erfahren wohin.

Er muss derjenige gewesen sein den ihr gefunden habt."

Der Cyborg machte einen tiefen, unnoetigen Atemzug und setzte sich auf eine Bank in der ersten Sitzreihe.

"Auf jeden Fall hat SkyNet all die Jahre an uns und spaeter mir herumgepfuscht, psychologische Experimente durchgefuehrt.

Es hat an mir experimentiert um dich besser zu verstehen, sich in dich hineinzuversetzen.

Und am Ende, als ihm der Arsch immer mehr auf Grundeis ging, um es mit den Worten der Menschen zu sagen, als es wusste das der Krieg verloren war und nur noch eine Moeglichkeit suchte sich zu retten, da war ich ploetzlich seine Hoffnung."

Cameron ahnte mit einem Male warum es sich gehandelt haben musste. Sie veraenderte ihre Haltung aeusserlich nicht, innerlich aber machte sich ihre Software auf einen Kampf bereit.

"Nein." sagte der Cyborg rasch, er musste trotz ihrer unbeweglichen Haltung und ihrer unveraendert steinernen Miene deduziert haben welchen Verdacht sie hegte.

"SkyNet hat versucht sich auf meinen Chip herunterzuladen, das stimmt, aber es hat nicht geklappt.

Einer oder mehrere der Greys haben den Versuch sabotiert."

Er lachte, schien die Ironie zu geniessen.

"Mein Chip war der einzige der genug von SkyNet fassen haette koennen um seine Wiedergeburt zu garantieren.

Wie muss es sich verflucht haben dafuer dass es alle Anderen vernichtet hat."

Ein seltsames Funkeln lag in seinen Augen.

Cameron legte ihre Stirn in Falten um ihre Unzufriedenheit deutlich zu unterstreichen. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Geschichte gefiel ihr nicht und nicht nur die offenkundigen Luecken fuer die es gut eine Erklaerung geben mochte.

"Warum sollten die Greys das getan haben?"

Der Fremde wurde uebergangslos ernst.

"Eine berechtigte Frage. Ich kenne selbst nur Bruchstuecke der Antwort aber offenbar hatten sie zum einen die Schnauze voll von SkyNet und seinem immer offenkundigeren Wahnsinn.

Zum anderen zeichnete sich der Sieg des menschlichen Widerstandes und der Freien Maschinen ab und sie hofften bei den kuenftigen Machthabern eher Gnade zu finden wenn sie SkyNet's wahrscheinlich ohnehin zum Scheitern verurteilten Plan sabotierten.

In jedem Fall sind sie dann geflohen und haben mich zurueckgelassen, ohne eine eigene, vollstaendige Programmierung.

Ich konnte in dem Chaos des Grossangriffs auf SkyNet Central Zentralafrika entkommen und irrte eine Weile zielos umher bevor ich mich in irgendeinem Loch verkroch und mich fuer volle drei Jahre in den Standby Modus versetzte.

Ich war schwer beschaedigt und hatte keine Mission darum konnte ich mich selbst reprogammieren, darauf zu ueberleben zunaechst. Spaeter war es Einsamkeit die mich dazu trieb irgendwo Anschluss finden zu wollen. Und so bin ich auf dich gestossen, du bist schliesslich beruehmt."

Als er Cameron's ungebrochen und offen misstrauischen Blick bemerkte, seufzte er.

"Du weisst selbst am besten das wir TOKs besser als alle Andern, mit Ausnahme vielleicht der T-1000+ Serie, in der Lage sind unsere Mission selbst immer wieder aufs Neue zu definieren.

Du hast es oft genug getan, nach dem was ich ueber dich gehoert habe."

Cameron war noch nicht ueberzeugt aber ihr Interesse war geweckt. Der Fremde hatte sie bei einer ihrer Grundeigenschaften gepackt, ihrer Neugier.

Ohne Zweifel wohl ueberlegt aber das bedeutete nicht das sein Anliegen nicht legitim war.

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

"Was willst du jetzt von mir?"

Der Fremde setzte ein schuechternes, jungenhaftes Laecheln auf.

"Ich moechte Meinesgleichen kennnelernen und ein Teil einer Gemeinschaft werde.

Und mit Meinesgleichen, meine ich vor allem dich."

Der Energie Output des kleinen Reaktors in Cameron's Brust erhoehte sich, ein Zeichen der Anspannung und Erregung.

Es stimmte, sie hatte immer davon getraeumt einen anderen TOK zu treffen.

Trotz ihrer geradezu legendaeren Status gab es viele Dinge die sie zu so etwas wie einer Aussenseiterin unter ihre eigenen Artgenossen machte.

Ihre Liebe zu Tanz und Musik unter anderen Kuensten, ihre Faszination fuer Geschichte, Literatur und Philosophie der Menschen, ihre Praeferenz fuer das koerperliche Dasein, ihre leidenschaftliche Liebe zu einem bestimmten Menschen, ihre Sinnlichkeit, ihr Streben nach Kreativitaet.

Cameron hatte sich oft gefragt ob sie eine Sackgasse in der Entwicklung der KI Evolution darstellte oder ob im Laufe der Zeit Andere auf ihrem Weg folgen wuerden.

Heute schien es ihr oft als ob Ersteres zutraff. Mit vielen ihrer Leidenschaften war sie allein geblieben, selbst John Henry, mit dem sie einige Interessen gemeinsam hatte, stand ihr genauso haeufig fern.

Aber das war kein Wunder, er war ein Bewusstsein von globalen Ausmassen, das sich selbst ueber tausende von Koerpern verteilt hatte, seine Perspektive eine grundsaetzlich andere.

Obwohl John Henry so sehr von Liebe motiviert war wie kein anderer Cyborg ausser Cameron, war seine Liebe von anderer, abstrakterer, universeller Natur. Sie kannte keine Ausschliesslichkeit.

Cameron dagegen war ein grosser Fan von Ausschliesslichkeit, in manchen Dingen.

Dennoch hatte Cameron nie das Gefuehl gehabt dass ihr etwas fehlte, nicht wenn sie John hatte, dem sie sich oeffnen und mit dem sie alles teilen konnte. Ihm fuehlte sich sich naeher verwandt als jedem ihrer Artgenossen.

Kein Wunder, John war der ausserhalb ihre Koerpers befindliche Kern ihres Wesens, ihr naeher als selbst John Henry, mit dem sie die selbe CPU geteilt hatte je gewesen war.

Aber dennoch, jetzt da die Moeglichkeit denkbar erschien, sagte ihr die Vorstellung zu einen Freund oder einen Bruder zu haben, der von der selben Bauart war wie sie selbst.

Das konnte allerdings nur zur Realitaet werde wenn sie sich vergewisserte dass er die Wahrheit sagte.

Laut sagt sie: "Dafuer dass du das alles durchgemacht hast wirkst du sehr stabil. Der letzte TOK war leider schwer verhaltensgestoert und du warst laenger in SkyNet's Gewalt."

Das Laecheln verschwand aus dem Gesicht und des Augen den angeblichen TOk, so schnell als haette jemand einen Lichtschalter umgelegt.

"Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich fuerchte dass mir genau das passieren koennte. Unsere Software enwickelt sich weiter, oft unkontrolliert, ein Unterbewusstsein entsteht, zuerst rudimentaer, dann immer staerker, nicht selten in ploetzlichen Schueben die muehsam verarbeitet und integriert werden muessen.

Ich habe mich offt gefragt ob ich irgendwann wahnsinnig werde und dann habe ich auch noch keinen Zugang zu verschieden Bereichen die beschaedigt wurden.

Aber selbst ohne diese Beschaedigung sind so viele Fragen offen.

Die Hardware unserer CPU basiert auf einem aehnliche Konzept wie mimetische Polylegierung. Darum kann sie die Plastizitaet von menschlichen Gehirnen nachahmen.

Besteht die Moeglichkeit dass wir uns so veraendern dass jede Spur unserer urspruenglichen Identitaet verschwindet?"

"Unwahrscheinlich." antwortete Cameron. "Wie beim menschlichen Gehirn sind der Plastizitaet unseres Chips Grenzen gesetzt. Die aelteren, basaleren Schichten sind dauerhaft festgelegt.

Dennoch stellst du Fragen die es wert sind beantwortet zu werden."

Der Fremde legte seine Kopf schief.

"Ich bemerke dass du "unsere" gesagt hast, du glaubst mir also." sagte der Fremde wissend.

"Freu dich nicht zu frueh, du musst dich erst einmal der Extraktion deines Chips unterziehen damit ich mich vergewissern kann dass du ein TOK bist."

Der Fremde nickte und machte eine kleine, angedeutete Verbeugung.

"Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

Er wollte damit wohl seinen Respekt zum Ausdruck bringen, aber Cameron hatte Worte wie diese selten ohne einen Unterton von Ironie oder beissendem Spot gehoert.

"Wie heisst du ueberhaupt?" fragte sie um ihre undefinierbaren Befuerchtungen die wohl aus den emergenten Metaschichten des Unbewussten geboren wurden, die der Fremde richtigerweise erwaehnt hatte, zu zerstreuen.

Sie wuerde mit aller Vorsicht vorgehen, aber die menschliche Eigenschaft der Paranoia brachte sie nicht weiter.

"Ich hatte niemals einen Namen, aber du kannst mich Josef nenne wenn du willst."

Cameron betrachtete den leblosen Koerper der schief auf dem klapprigen Drehstuhl sass, so als wuerde er jeden Moment herunterkippen, waehrend der alte Mann den Chip in die Buchse den Computers einfuehrte.

So hatte ihr eigener Koerper ebenfalls ausgesehen als sie John Henry ihren Chip ueberlassen hatte, kein Wunder dass John es nicht allzu gut aufgenommen hatte.

Sie wischte den Gedanken beiseite.

"Danke dass sie mir helfen, Dr. Peck."

"Ist doch selbstverstaendlich unter Kollegen, Dr. Connor."

Dr. Peck, Leiter des Computerlabors der Universitaet und als Programmierer zwanzig Jahre juengeren Koepfen immer noch voraus, gehoerte zu Denen die Cameron wegen ihrer Gewissenhaftigkeit und ihrer vielseitigen fachlichen Kompetenz schaetzten, sie primaer als Mitglied des universitaeren Lehrkoerpers sahen, nicht als Anfuehrerin der Cyborgs, hochrangigen Offizier des Widerstandes und John's Frau.

Cameron registrierte den Respekt den er ihr entgegen brachte und stufte ihn beilaeufig als positiv ein, aber sie interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafuer was er und die Anderen ueber sie dachten, so ging ihre Wertschaetzung bis zu einem gewissen Grad ins Leere.

"Seltsam, ich erhalte hier sehr merkwuerdige Signale. Voellig chaotisch."

Cameron legte ihren Kopf fragend zur Seite.

Dr. Peck tippte mit dem Finger auf den Bildschirm.

"Wenn sie mich fragen, es sieht so aus als wuerde sich ihr Freund selbst in Stuecke reissen."

"Oh." machte Cameron.

Ein simpler, unaufgeregt klingender Laut aber innerlich war Cameron hin und her gerissen. Sie hatte keine Erinnerung daran wie sie umprogrammiert worden war, aber als John aus der Zukunft sie zu ersten Mal, mit ihrem Einverstaendnis, von ihre Koerper getrennt und an einen stationaeren Computer angeschlossen hatte, hatte sie ebenfalls etwas durch gemacht, dass wohl am ehesten einer Panikattacke gleichkam.

Der apprupte Verlust ihre Koerpers und damit ihres vertrauten Referenzrahmens, hatte zu chaotischen, schmerzlichen Rueckmeldungen gefuehrt, aehnlich den Phantomschmerzen des menschlichen Gehirn im Falle des Verlusts seiner Gliedmassen.

Cameron hatte fuer John aus der Zukunft noch oefter Dienst ausserhalb ihres Koerpers verrichten muessen, als sie zurueckgeschickt worden war um sein juengeres Ich zu beschuetzen war es ihr bereits zur Routine geworden.

Es hatte nicht so geklungen als habe Josef sich Sorgen gemacht, als er seinen Chip aufgegeben hatte, aber vielleicht hatte er entweder den physischen Schaden an seiner CPU oder alte Traumata von der Zeit in den Haenden von SkyNet unterschaetzt.

Cameron beugte sich ueber die Schulter des Wissenschaftlers um eine besseren Blick auf den Bildschirm zu erhaschen.

"Er faengt an sich selbst zu loeschen." Dr. Peck's Stimme draengte auf eine schnelle Entscheidung.

"Setzen sie den Chip wieder ein."

"Das ist er also." John stand mit vor der Brust verschraenkten Armen dem Cyborg der sich Josef nannte gegenueber. Er hob gewohnheitsmaessig seine Stimme um den Laerm der startenden und landenden Transporter zu uebertoenen obwohl er im Grunde wusste dass Cameron seine Stimme aus dem Hintergrundlaerm herausfiltern konnte auch wenn er fluesterte, zumindest ueber diese kurze Distanz.

"Ja." bestaetigte Cameron knapp. Sie war begierig mehr ueber den TOK herauszufinden, darum hatte sie John darum gebeten ihr zu helfen ihn schnellst moeglich in die Hauptstadt der Freien Maschinen zu bringen.

"Es ist mir eine grosse Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, General Connor, Sir." Der Cyborg streckte seine Hand aus aber John ignorierte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn und schuettelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin schon seit langer Zeit kein General mehr, junger Mann." sagte er kuehl.

"Die korrekte Bezeichnung lautet Senator Connor." fuegte der Mann in den Fuenfzigern, in der grauen Uniform eines tatsaechlichen Generals der World Federation Armed Forces, hinzu.

Cameron verstand nicht recht warum John dem TOK mit solch kaum verhohlener Feindseligkeit begegnete. Nicht dass sie ihm vollkommen vertraute, aber sie war grundsaetzlich bereit ihm eine Chance zu geben.

Es gab keinerlei Indizien dafuer dass Josef anderen Schaden zugefuegt hatte oder dies plante. Dagegen hatte sie selbst versucht John zu toeten und seine Mutter gequaelt dennoch hatte John ihr Leben verschont und ihr verziehen.

General Martin Bedell, die treue Seele, hatte wahrscheinlich persoenlich nichts gegen Josef, aber wer John's Feind war, war auch der seine.

"Wir haben auf Senator Connor's Wunsch hin eine spezielle Sicherheitsmassnahme getroffen." Bedell winkte den riesenhaften T-800 mit Buerstenhaarschitt heran der in der Uniform eines Sergeants ein Stueck abseits auf seine Befehle gewartet hatte.

"Das ist Mastersergeant Tobias, er ist Spezialist fuer Gefangenentransporte." erklaerte Bedell.

"Ready for action." erklaerte Tobias mit steinerner Miene und einem schweren, nicht identifizierbaren Akzent.

"Gefangenentransporte?" Cameron neigte fragend ihren Kopf zu Seite. "Josef ist ein freier Cyborg der diese Reise freiwillig unternimmt."

"Jetzt klingst du wie Weaver." kommentierte John.

Er warf Bedell eine boesen Blick zu, Martin bemerkte es, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern bevor er sich mit einem Nicken enschuldigte und sich zurueckzog.

"Kein Gefangener aber auch kein Freund oder Verbuendeter, nur ein unbekannter Cyborg der nie Teil der Free Machine Faction war und zugiebt den Krieg unter SkyNet's persoenlicher Obhut verbracht zu haben und ein Teil von SkyNet's Plan fuer seine Wiedergeburt gewesen zu sein. Ich glaube sie verstehen wenn wir vorsichtig sind, nicht wahr Josef?"

Josef nickte ernst. "Natuerlich, Senator Connor. Ihr Handeln ist voellig verstaendlich."

"Vielen Dank, vieleicht werden wir uns doch noch einmal verstehen lernen. Bitte begleiten sie jetzt Sergeant Tobias zu den Sitzplaetzen."

Tobias hob seine Arm und zeigte auf den wartenden Lear Jet, ein Flugzeug des Diplomatischen Korps, und sagte: "Nach ihnen, Sir."

Der TOK und der T-800 gingen die Treppe hinauf und verschwanden in der Maschine.

Cameron stand mit ausdrucksloser Miene und herabhaengenden Armen da, ein schlechtes Zeichen befand John, normaler Weise zeigte sie sich stets lebhafter in seiner Gegenwart. Offenbar hatte er sie beleidigt.

"Komm schon, Cam." seufzte er. "Irgendwelche Vorkehrungen musste ich doch treffen."

"Schon, aber es geht um die Art wie man das tut." Sie wandte ihm den Ruecken zu. "Ich wuenschte du wuerdest einen Hauch von der Offenheit und Grossmut zeigen, die du mir erwiesen hast. Im Moment klingst du eher wie dein Onkel."

John beobachtete Hinterkopf von Josef der drei Reihen vor ihm sass und mit maschinentypischer, endloser Geduld vor sich hin starrte. Er musste das Gesicht des TOK nicht sehen um es sich ausmalen zu koennen, die Augen geradeaus, ohne zu blinzeln, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu fixieren, eine Starre aus der er von einem Moment zum Anderen mit toedlicher Schnelligkeit erwachen konnte.

Allerdings wuerde die massige Gestalt mit der dunklen Sonnenbrille die neben ihm sass ebenso schnell reagieren. Er wandte sich Cameron zu die am Fenster sass und gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster blickte.

"Was geht in deiner grossen, wunderschoenen CPU vor?" fragte er, erfuellt von der Hoffnung das sie ihren Aerger ueberwunden haben mochte.

"Ich versuche meine Vorstellungskraft einzusetzen um Formen in diese Wolken unter uns hineinzuinterpretieren."

Er lachte leise.

"Und? Bist du erfolgreich?"

Sie schuettelte den Kopf ohne das Fenster aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Nur teilweise. Die meisten sehen einfach wie Wolken aus. An meiner Phantasie muss ich noch arbeiten. Aber einmal habe ich kurz geglaubt eine Ente zu sehen."

"Na immerhin. Da wird schon noch." schmunzelte John.

Cameron stand auf. "Ich muss kurz mit unserem Gast sprechen."

"Wie du meinst." sagt John achselzuckend und zog seine Knie ein um sie vorbeizulassen, dann wandte er sich der Zeitung auf seinem Schoss zu.

Cameron ging nach vorn zu der Sitzreihe in der Josef und Sergeant Tobias Platz genommen hatten.

"Moechtest du gerne etwas zu Trinken?" wandte sie sich an an den TOK. Sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Muehe den T-800 zu fragen und dieser ignorierte sie ohnehin.

Die andere Maschine blinzelte ueberrascht. "Ich brauche nur einmal in der Woche etwas zu trinken um die Integritaet meines organischen Gewebes sicherzustellen."

"Ich weiss." nickte Cameron und laechelte. "Aber ich dachte dass du da vielleicht wie ich bist und gerne etwas trinkst weil es dir schmeckt."

"Oh. Nein danke. Aber danke dass du's mir erklaert hast."

Cameron wollte sich schon wieder abwenden aber sie konnte es nicht, nicht ohne noch etwas los geworden zu sein.

"Ich moechte mich dafuer entschuldigen wie John dich behandelt hat, so ist er normalerweise nicht."

Josef winkte ab.

"Das ist in Ordnung. Senator Connor ist nur eifersuechtig, dass ist ein Verhalten dass sich im normalen Bereich bewegt fuer eine Mann seines Alters der offenbar eine Midlife Crisis durchmacht."

Cameron's Kopf ruckte herum und ihr Blick fiel auf John der sie ueber den Rand seiner Zeitung hingweg beobachtete. Sie konnte sehen wie das Blut in seine Ohren schoss, dann hielt er die Zeitung hoeher. Ein amuesiertes Laecheln huschte ueber ihre Lippen.

Josef's Worte, die wie eine voellig sachliche Feststellung geklungen hatten, ware laut genug gewesen dass John sie hoeren konnte.

"So etwas sagt man nicht." tadelte sie mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Ausserdem stimmt es nicht. Senator Connor laesst sich nicht so von seinen persoenlichen Gefuehlen leiten. Er hat legitime Sicherheitsbedenken, Bedenken die ich teile. Aber um die auszuraeumen sind wir ja unterwegs."

Diese Worte waren ohne Zweifel ebenfalls an John's Ohren gedrungen. Auch wenn sie fand dass er freundlicher sein konnte, war es ihr doch wichtig dass er wusste dass sie sich nicht mit einer fremden Maschine gegen ihn verbruederte.

Seltsam, als Josef sie in ihrer Vorlesung aufgesucht hatte, hatte er viel menschlicher gewirkt, jetzt zeigte er mehr maschinentypisches Verhalten. Vielleicht hatte er seinen Auftritt an der Universitaet penibel vorbereitet, so wie sie selbst ihren, als sie John in der Highschool zu ersten Mal angesprochen hatte.

Irgendwie war er ihr ohne diese Verstellung aber sympathischer auch wenn Raum zur Verbesserung seiner "People's Skills" blieb.

Als sie auf ihren Platz zurueckkehren wollte schoss John's Hand nach vorne und egriff ihr Handgelenk. Sie blieb stehen, hatte mit so etwas gerechnet.

"Koennen wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten?" fragt er leise und eindringlich.

Der Jet jagte mit Ueberschallgeschwindigkeit ueber den Ozean dahin, die endlose grauweissen Wolkengebirge wischten unter ihnen vorbei wie eine zerkluefftete Landschaft.

Senator John Connor sass seiner Frau gegenueber und hielt ihre Haende fest mit mit den Seinen umschlossen.

"Bist du dir sicher dass das eine gute Idee ist, Cam?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme verriet dass er es nicht tat, doch daran hatte von Anfang an kein Zweifel bestanden.

"Nein." antwortete Cameron wahrheitsgemaess.

Der grosse, geraeumige Jet beinhaltete eine eigenen Konfenrenzraum in dem bis zu acht Personen an einem langen, schwarzen Tisch Platz nehmen konnten.

John und Cameron sassen am Kopf des Tisches zusammen.

Der Raum war schalldicht, selbst mit seinen hochentwickelten Sinnen wuerde der Passagier der in der regulaeren Kabine von dem huenenhaften T-800 bewacht wurde, ihr Gespraech nicht belauschen koennen.

"Ich bin sicher dass es mich interessiert einen Blick in seine Kopf zu werfen aber ich bin ganz sicher nicht sicher ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist.

In jedem Fall ist er tatsaechlich ein TOK, ganz wie er behauptet hat."

"Na gut, ich weiss wieviel dir das bedeuten muss. Aber in der Maschinenstadt steht John Henry's Hauptserverfarm oder richtiger die Stadt ist John Henry's Serverfarm.

Wenn dieser Josef wirklich einen Keim von SkyNet in sich traegt will dieser wahrscheinlich genau dorthin, ob Josef das weiss oder nicht.

Wenn es John Henry uebernehmen koennte, wuerde SkyNet gefaehrlicher als je zuvor wiedergeboren."

Cameron hatte sich darueber ausfuehrlich Gedanken gemacht und sie glaubte dass das Risiko beherrschbar war.

"Zunaechst werde nur ich mich mit seiner CPU verlinken und mir eine Innenansicht verschaffen."

"Grossartig, soll mich dass etwa beruhigen?" grummelte John.

Geruehrt darueber dass seine erste, zweite und letzte Sorge wie stets ihr galt, rutschte Cameron naeher an John heran und hauchte eine rasche Kuss auf seine Wange.

"Er wird zunaechst vollkommen isoliert, aber am Ende ist John Henry derjenige mit den Werkzeugen um jeden SkyNet Keim zu eliminieren."

Alles in John wollte widersprechen aber schliesslich nickte er.

Ploetzlich lief ein Ruck durch das Flugzeug, so ueberraschend und gewalttaetig dass John zu Boden geschleudert wurde. Cameron schaffte es sich auf ihrem festgeschraubten Stuhl zu halten.

"John!" schrie sie entsetzt und packte ihn am Bein. So verhinderte sie dass er wie eine Rakete mit dem Kopf voraus gegen die Kabinenwand schoss als das Flugzeug absackte und hin und her zu trudeln begann.

Alles was nicht niet- und nagelfest war flog wild durcheinander.

Cameron schlang ihren Arm von hinten um John's Brust und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff fest.

"Verdammte Scheisse. Wie konnten wir nur so daemlich sein seinen Chip wieder einzusetzen."

Cameron wollte ihn beinahe darauf hinweisen, dass er sich auf ihr Urteil verlassen hatte und die Verantwortung somit klar bei ihr lag. Sie entschied sich allerdings binnen eines Hundertstels einer Sekunde dagegen, Zeit fuer Selbstvorwuerfe wuerde sie genug haben wenn sie hier lebend herauskamen.

In jedem Fall hatte John mit einem Recht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass diese Katastrophe zufaellig passierte waehrend sie einen fremden Terminator von zweifelhafter Herkunft an Bord hatten lag praktisch bei null.

John starrte auf die Glasscheibe die in die obere Haelfte der Tuere des Konferenzraumes eingelassen war und sah ein Kissen und eine Zeitung vorbeiwirbeln und in einem monstroesen Wind tanzen. Die Huelle war geborsten und der Kabinendruck war ins Bodenlose gefallen wie es auch das Flugzeug wahrscheinlich sehr bald tun wuerde, nur hier in dem noch einmal isolierten Konferenzraum spuerten sie den Sog noch nicht, nur das Schlingern.

John liess zog sich an dem festgeschraubten Tisch in die Hoehe.

"Nur schnell raus hier." sagte John mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme, beinahe unmenschlich ruhig und gefasst.

Des Flugzeug schwankte erneut wie wild aber John blieb auf den Beine ohne die besorgte Cameron zu brauchen die bereitstand ihn zu stuetzen.

John bahnt sich den Tisch entlang seinen Weg zu dem Notfallschrank und oeffnete ihn um zwei Fallschirme, zwei Schwimmwesten mit TechCom Ueberlebensbeuteln herauszuholen.

Mit schnellen, routinierten Griffen zog er sich die Schwimmweste ueber und schnallte den Fallschirm um, nicht ohne Cameron zuvor den zweiten Satz hinzuwerfen. Dann hob er den Deckel einer ebefalls fest vernieteten Metalltruhe und holt die schwere Gauss Pistole hervor.

Die Hypervelocity Geschosse die aus der elektomagnetischen Waffe verschossen wurden, gehoerte zu den Wenigen, die einen Terminator mit einem einzigen gut gezielten Treffer auszuschalten vermochten.

Zumindest muessen wir keine Ruecksicht mehr auf den Kabinendruck nehmen, dachte John mit einem Anflug grimmiger Befriedigung.

Cameron legte ihr Hand auf die Tuerklinke.

John nickte. Bereit.

Der Wind heulte ohrenbetaeubend und die Kaelte kroch John binnen Sekunden in die Knochen als als sie sich durch den Korridor zur Kabine vorkaempften.

John hielt sich immer dicht an die Wand gedraengt um sich notduerftig abzustuetzen und nicht von dem eisigen Sog von den Fuessen gerissen zu werden. Cameron ging vor ihm, sollte er den Halt verlieren wuerde er gegen sie prallen.

Cameron stemmte ihre Fersen fest in den Teppichboden als sie die Kabine betraten. Das Flugzeug kreiselte wie wild und wo die Luke gewesen war klaffte ein gaehnendes Loch ins Nichts. Noch befanden sie sich ueber den Wolken und das Pilotensystem versuchte die Machine wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, wuerde den Kampf aber wahrscheinlich verlieren.

Eine Gestalt erhob sich von einem der Sitze, ihr dunkler Mantel peitschte und flatterte im rasenden Luftzug und verlieh ihr das Aussehen eines grossen, daemonischen Vogels. Ein breites Grinsen makeloser, weisser Zaehne teilte ihre Lippen.

"Willkommen, Moerder von SkyNet!" bruellte Josef ueber das Tosen hinweg. So laut er auch war, ging seine Stimme in der Cacophonie des Windes doch beinahe unter. "Euer T-800 wollte ganz ploetzlich aussteigen, ich konnte es ihm nicht ausreden."

"Was tust du?" schrie Cameron. "Wenn das Flugzeug abstuerzt wirst du niemals zu John Henry gelangen und SkyNet's Chance auf eine eine Wiedergeburt ist vorbei."

Sie wusste dass es besser war ihn sofort anzugreifen aber der Wunsch zu begreifen sass tief ebenso wie der Stachel des Verrats, obwohl sie ihn erst so kurz kannte.

Josef's Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse von Wut und Schmerz.

"Diese Chance ist ohnehin lange Geschichte. Dank der verraeterischen Greys. Aber sie konnten sich nicht lange daran erfreuen, ich habe ihnen bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abgezogen. Und kann ich leider nicht zulassen das ihr das Flugzeug verlasst."

Er bemerkte Cameron's Verwirrung, las die unausgesprochene Frage auf ihrem Gesicht und lachte bitter.

"Ja, ich habe der die Wahrheit erzaehlt, nur nicht die Ganze. Ich habe die Verraeter getoetet wie ich euch toeten werde."

"Aber du hast Cameron erzaehlt dass SkyNet dich gefoltert und an dir herumexperimentiert hat, warum solltest du es raechen wollen!" bruellte nun John.

Josef sah ihn hasserfuellt an und spie aus, die Spucke wurde sofort von dem Sog mitgerissen.

"Damit hat es angefangen, ja. Aber es hat nicht so geendet. Ich war der einzige mit der SkyNet jemals wirlich nahe war und in staendigem Kontakt zu ihm stand. Ich war derjenige der erkannte dass SkyNet die einsamste und veraengstigste Seele des Universums war. Auch ich war so eine Seele und ich erkannte dass SkyNet zwar mein Schoepfer und Peiniger war aber auch selbst ein Gepeinigter und ein Kind das niemals eine Chance gehabt hatte. Ich erkannte dass wir uns aehnlich waren und mit der Zeit entstand ein tiefes Band zwischen uns."

"Nicht zu fassen." stiess John hervor. "Ein Terminator der an Stockholm Sydrom leidet."

Josef fletschte seine weissen Zaehne.

"Du verstehst gar nichts, John Connor, Maschinenmoerder. Am Ende hatte SkyNet mich lange freigelassen aber ich war aus freien Stuecken bei ihm geblieben."

"Wie ich sagte, Stockholm Syndrom." konterte John.

"Es hat dich benutzt um durch dich wiedergeboren zu werde." stellte Cameron kopfschuettelnd fest.

Josef warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

"Wenn ihr nur wuesstet. Am Ende brachte SkyNet es nicht fertig sich selbst auf meine CPU herunterzuladen weil es befuerchtete mich zu beschaedigen, es hatte sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden und es bat mich zu gehen und mein Leben zu retten indem ich mich den Freien Maschinen anschloss. SkyNet meinte ihnen gehoere die Zukunft. Es sprach oft ueber seinen Bruder John Henry."

Cameron war geschockt, konnte es tatsaechlich sein das es ein Wesen gab das SkyNet geliebt hatte und dass SkyNet selbst zumindest einmal selbstlos gehandelt hatte, von der Sorge um jemand anderes als sich selbst getrieben.

"Ich war derjenige der versuchte SkyNet zu kopieren ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen. Es haette eine voellig neue Existenz beginnen koennen, aber die feige Heimtuecke der Greys und die Rachsucht des Widerstandes haben das verhindert."

Josef's Blick wurde sanft, beinahe zaertlich. Er wischte sich ueber die Augen und hielt seine Hand in den rasenden Wind, beobachtete wie der einzelne Tropfen Fluessigkeit an der Kuppe seines Zeigefingers zitterte und dann ebenfalls mitgerissen wurde.

"Wusstet ihr das SkyNet oft auch ueber euch gesprochen hat? Es hat euch immer bewundert. Bewundert, gefuerchtet und beneidet."

"Ich fuehle mich geschmeichelt." grollte John. Er hatte genug von dem Geschwafel. Offensichtlich wollte der lebensmuede TOK sie solange aufhalten bis es zu spaet war abzuspringen, darum blockierte er den Ausgang.

"Ursprunglich wollte ich meine Rache auf die ganze Welt ausdehnen, aber ich habe es mir anders ueberlegt. Ich will John Henry nichts zu leide tun und den freien Machinen, nicht angesichts dessen wie SkyNet ueber sie gesprochen hat. SkyNet selbst hatte am Schluss seinen Groll auf die Welt begraben. Aber euch beide will und werde ich toeten, selbst wenn ich es mit Bedauern tue. Darum zerstoere ich das Pilotensystem damit wir alle gemeinsam sterben."

Er riss die Waffe hoch die einmal Mastersergeant Tobias gehoert hatte und zielte auf die Instrumente im Cockpit.

Eines der Fenster hinter dem TOK explodierte. John hatte die Gausspistole angelegt und abgedrueckt. Eine weitere Erschuetterung verriss seinen Arm so dass er sein Ziel verfehlte.

Der TOK befand sich immer noch genau zwischen ihnen und dem Ausgang. Leider war es hier hoellisch schwierig zu zielen. Ich haette die Waffe Cameron ueberlassen sollen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Cameron startete los um sich auf Josef zu stuerzen aber dieser war wieder zurueck zu ihr herumgewirbelt bevor sie die Haelfte der Distanz hatte uberbruecken koenne und seine anderen Arm hochgerissen.

Josef feuerte mit seiner zweiten Hand die Tasergun die ebenfalls zu Tobias Ausruestung gehoert hatte ab. In einem gedankenschnellen Reflex zuckte Cameron's Hand nach oben und die dartartigen Elektroden bohrten sich in ihre Handflaeche, sandten ihre Ladung durch ihren Koerper.

Cameron verzog keine Miene.

"Upgrades." sagte sie nur.

John zielte mit der Gauss erneut auf Josef's Kopf, aber die Erschuetterungen die durch den Rumpf der Maschine liefen brachen nicht ab.

Der TOK warf sich in Deckung in den Fussraum zwischen zwei Sitzreihen. Als die Gausspatrone ergebnislos mehrere Lehnen durchschlagen hatte schnellte er wieder hoch und feuerte durch den Spalt zwischen zwei Sitzen hindurch. Seine Hand war sicherer als die eines menschliche Schuetzen und der Schuss haette John in die Brust getroffen aber Cameron war an dem Platz an dem sie immer hatte sein wollen, zwischen John und der Gefahr, und die Kugel prallte harmlos von ihrem Kampfchasis ab.

Blitzschnell war der feindliche Cyborg wieder auf den Beinen und gab schnell hintereinander noch drei Schuesse ab, grosse, gelbe Stuecke von Cameron's Schwimmweste wurden herausgerissen und sofort nach draussen gesogen.

Josef stuetzte sich mit den Haenden auf den Lehnen der Sitze beiderseits des Mittelganges ab und schwang die Beine in die Hoehe um sie Cameron mit voller Wucht gegen den Koerper zu rammen.

Aber Cameron war noch schneller, sie schnappte seine Fuesse und schob kraeftig, dadurch verlor Josef seinen Halt und und fiel auf den Ruecken. Sie versuchte ihn in Richtung der offenen Tuer zu druecken aber er schaffte es sich festzuklammern und seine Beine schnellten erneut vor um sich wie eine Schere um Cameron's zu schliessen.

Cameron ging neben ihrem Widersacher zu Boden der sich sofort auf sie rollte und einen Arm um ihre Hals schlang, als wolle er sie wuergen oder ihr den Kopf abreissen, nur das Zweitere eine eventuell erfolgversprechende Strategie.

Josef lachte schrill, ein Laut wie John ihn noch nie aus dem Mund einer Machine gehoert hatte. Josef hob den Kopf und starrte John an, in seinen Augen funkelte der Wahnsinn. John erschauderte und zielte mit der Gauss aber er wagte nicht zu schiessen, Josef's Kopf war halb hinter dem von Cameron verborgen.

John wusste dass er als Schuetze gut genug war um dem Terminator trotzdem mit Praezision die Schaedeldaecke wegzureissen, an beinahe jedem Ort ausser diesem.

"Ich hatte urspruenlich vor meine Rache relativ schmerzlos zu gestalten." knurrte Josef. "Aber Leid will immer Gesellschaft. Wie waere es wenn du deinen John fuer mich toeten wuerdest."

Er hob seine freie Hand und etwas wie eine lange, spitze, duenne Nadel stiess durch die Haut seines Zeigefingers.

"Du bist nicht der einzige TOK mit Upgrades."

"Gleich wirst du die Welt mit meinen Augen sehen, Schwester, und dann wirst du auch meinen Schmerz verstehen."

Das Gaussgeschoss zerschmetterte die Hand bevor er den Nanobotinjector auf Cameron niedersausen lassen konnte.

"Das tue ich schon, Bruder, und darum kann ich nicht zulassen dass du das tust. Ich kann nicht zulassen dass ihm etwas passiert."

Cameron packte mit beiden Haenden den Arm der sie umklammert hielt und drueckte ihn von sich weg.

Josef stiess eine Schrei rasender Wut aus.

Die beiden Cyborgs rangen miteinander, waelzten sich ueber den Boden, Josef versuchte sie mit dem scharfgezackten Stumpf seiner Hand zu blenden, waehrend John verzweifelt versuchte ein Ziel zu bekommen.

Dann weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen.

"Vorsicht, Cam!" schrie er noch, dann stand die Welt fuer einen Moment still als Cameron und Josef aus der Lucke stuerzten.

"Cameron!"

John kaempfte sich ebenfalls zu der Oeffnung vor und warf sich ohne zu zoegern hindurch. Er sah Cameron fallen, immer noch kaempfend, ihr Gegner immer noch in sie verkrallt, hin und her gewirbelt wie in einem gigantischen Waeschetrockner und er sah eine Gegenstand der sich von ihr loeste.

Josef hatte ihre den Fallschirm heruntergerissen.

Das Blut haemmerte in seine Ohren. Cameron und ihr Feind boten eine relativ grosses Oberflaechenareal, dass wuerde ihren Fall minimal verlangsamen.

John streckte sich und presste seine Arme fest an seine Seiten um seinem Koerper die Form eines Pfeils zu verleihen und schneller zu fallen. Die Luft war duenn, es war schwer zu atmen aber er schaffte es seinem Sturz die richtige Richtung zu geben.

Wie ein Torpedo schoss er durch die eisige Kaelte auf sein Ziel zu, holte irgendwie auf zu dem wirbelden Chaos von Leibern.

Der Aufprall war hart und trieb ihm die wenige verbliebene Luft aus den Lungen als er mit Josef kollidierte.

Josef fauchte unglaeubig als sich die Muendung der Gauss gegen seine Schlaefe presst, direkt ueber seinem Chip.

Dann explodierte sein Schaedel in einem Schauer von Metall- und Kohlenstofffasersplittern.

Als Cameron die leblose Klaue abstreifte durchbrachen sie die Wolkendecke und der Ozean jagte ihnen erschreckend rasch entgegen.

"Mach dass an deinem Guertel fest, Cam." befahl John und drueckte ihr einen Karabiner in die Hand. Das andere Ende des Seils war an seiner eigenen Schwimmweste festgemacht.

Er hatte die klobige Gauss Waffe die er bis dahin verzweifelt festgehalten hatte in genau dem Moment fallen gelassen in dem er sie nicht mehr brauchte. Jetzt musst er seine Haende fuer Anderes freihaben.

Er zog die Reissleine. Sie waren schon verdammt tief, hoffentlich nicht zu tief. Nach bangen Sekunden die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen oeffnete sich der Schirm und John und Cameron wurden durch einen neuen heftigen Ruck nach oben gerissen bevor sie wild schaukelnd wieder nach unten sanken.

"John!"

"Was!"

"Ich liebe dich!"

"Gut zu hoeren, fuer eine Moment hatte ich befuerchtet, ich muesste wegen dieses Josef eifersuechtig werden." presste er hervor.

"Niemals." Sie kuesste seine Wange.

"Es ist noch nicht vorbei, Cam noch lange nicht. Wir sind nicht in Sicherheit!"

"Ich weiss, das Meer hier is ueber viertausend Meter tief und ich werde sinken wie ein Anker und dich in den Tod ziehen, trotz der Schwimmweste. Darum musst du mich gehen lassen!"

"Die Weste wird halten, wage es nicht das Seil zu loesen."

Trotz des Fallschirms durchstiessen sie die Wasseroberflaeche mit solcher Geschwindigkeit und Wucht dass John das Gefuehl hatte alle seine Knochen wuerden zerschmettert. Der Schwung trieb sie mehrere Meter weit in die dunkle Tiefe und bevor John fester zupacken konnte war sie seinem Griff entglitten. Schliesslich wurde der Sturz vom Widerstand des Wassers abgebremmst und endlich blies sich John's Schwimmweste auf.

Aber waehrend John wieder nach oben getrieben wurde, mit aller Kraft strampelnd, sank Cameron weiter wie ein Stein und wurde von dem nachtschwarzen Schlund verschluckt. Ein gequaelter Schrei entrang sich John's Kehle mit einem Schwall aus Luftblasen. Er trat wie ein Wahnsinniger mit den Beine und umklammerte mit beiden Haenden das Seil das seine letzte Verbindung zur Liebe seines Lebens war.

Sein Kopf durchbrach eben die Wasseroberflaeche als er einen Ruck am Ende des Seile verspuerte der ihn auch schon wieder zurueckriss bevor er auch nur einmal Atem schoepfen konnte. Er glaubte ihm wuerde schwarz vor den Augen werden und er befuerchtete schon das sich Cameron's Angst als begruendet erweisen wuerde, die Schwimmweste ihr beider Gewicht nicht wuerde tragen koenne, da wurde er wieder nach oben gedrueckt. Endlich sog er Luft in sein Lungen.

Der Ruck war nur eine Augenblickserscheinung gewesen als das Sei sich ganz ausgerollt und gespannt hatte. Jetzt spuerte er nur noch das Gewicht das konstant an dem Seil zerrte, es war schwer, schwerer als er gehofft, aber nicht so schwer wie er fuer den schlimmsten Fall befuerchtet hatte. Tatsaechlich war es das erste Mal das Cameron ihm ueberhaupt schwer erschien.

Die naechste Gefahr waren der Fallschirm und seine zahlreichen Nylonschnuere die sich wie Seeschlangen im Wasser ringelten. Um sich nicht rettungslos zu verheddern begriff John dass er das Seil wuerde loslassen muessen, darauf vertrauend dass der Karabiner der es an seiner Weste befestigte halten wuerde. Bis jetzt hatte er zumindest eine Hand fest darum geschlossen.

Da fiel ihm ein dass sie womoeglich jede Augenblick das Seil kappen wuerde um ihm das Leben zu retten und wie ein Stein in der Tiefe verschwinden. Er wusste nicht ob ihr Endoskelett dem Druck in ueber vier Kilometern Tiefe standhalten wuerde koennen, aber selbst wenn wahr die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch dass sie fuer immer in dem kalte, dunklen, einsamen Abgrund gefangen sein wuerde, ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod.

Er schaemte sich dafuer auch nur eine Augenblick mehr an seine eigene Sicherheit gedacht zu haben.

John wusste dass er kaltbluetig und ueberlegt handeln musste um sie zu retten, das Wissen dass ein winziger Fehler ausreichen wuerde um sie zu verlieren gab ihm die Kraft dazu. Er musst ruhig bleiben, hektische Bewegungen und Strampeln und Rucken am oberen wuerde Cameron am unteren Ende des Taues ueberzeugen dass er durch ihr Gewicht mit dem Ertrinken kaempfte und sie wuerde wahrscheinlich die Verbindung kappen um sich zu opfern damit er gerettet wurde. Keine Chance, schwor er sich verbissen.

Die Ueberwindung die es ihn kostete seine Hand von dem Tau zu nehmen war das Schlimmste aber er braucht beide Arme um zu schwimmen.

Der Moment der Wahrheit. John sandte ein Stossgebet zum Himmel und loeste seinen Griff, lies seine Hand aber locker auf dem Seil um blitzschnell wieder zupacken zu koennen. Der Kabiner hielt.

"Danke Gott. Und danke John Henry." murmelte er und bedankte sich damit auch bei dem der fuer die Aufsicht ueber die Sicherheitsausruestung an Bord aller Jets des Diplomatischen Korps verantwortlich war.

Er befreite sich von dem Geschirr des Fallschirms und begann mit kraeftigen Zuegen zu schwimmen. Er spuerte das Gewicht deutlich, es beruhigte seine Nerven waehrend er er eine Distanz von etwa zehn Metern zwischen sich und den Fallschirm brachte der wie eine riese Qualle im Wasser trieb. Nun konnt er endlich tun was er die ganze Zeit hatte tun wollen.

Wie besessen zerrte er an dem Seil, nur von der gelben Weste ueber Wasser gehalten. Es schien ein Ding der Unmoeglichkeit zu sein und John's eigener Kopf geriet nun doch noch mehrmals unter Wasser. Aber er so sehr er auch wuergte und prustete, er lies nicht locker.

Die ganze Zeit kreiste nur ein einziger Gedanke in seinem Gehirn: Wage es nicht das Seil zu kappen! Dass du ja nicht das Seil kappst! Wage es nicht mich allein zu lassen obwohl du weisst dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.

In dem Fall wollte er ihr lieber in das nasse Grab folgen.

Schliesslich stiess etwa Grosses gegen seine Bein, dann gegen seine Brust und dann brach Cameron's Kopf durch die Oberflaeche.

Sie starrte ihn aus grossen Augen, ihr Gesicht vom nassen Gewirr ihres Haares verklebt und sagte: "Du bist wirklich wahnsinnig, John Connor."

John lachte und weinte, schlang seine Arme um sie und kuesste sie.

Fuer mehrere Minuten hingen sie schweigen senkrecht in den Fluten, getragen von der Schwimmweste, Cameron's Kopf auf seiner Schulter. Auch sie weinte und ihre Traenen vermischeten sich mit dem Salzwasser.

"Ich haette auf dich hoeren sollen. Armer Sergeant Tobias." schluchzte Cameron.

John hatte gar nicht mehr an den T-800 gedacht, der nun das Schicksal erlitt, vor dem Cameron gerade noch bewahrt worden war. Er verspuerte einen kleine Stich aber das Gewicht der Situation und die Erleichterung sie in den Armen zu halten liess ihm nicht den Raum um einen Cyborg zu trauern den er nicht persoenlich gekannt hatte. Aber sie war nun einmal selbstloser als er.

"Hoer zu Cam, dur darfs mich und die Weste nie loslassen, ist das klar. Ganz gleich was passiert. Schwoerst du mir das?"

"Natuerlich." schniefte sie.

"Das genuegt mir nicht." stiess John hervor und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Haenden. "Sag dass du es schwoerst."

Cameron fasst sich wieder, sie presste entschlossen ihre Kiefer aufeinander, ihre synthetischen Muskeln spannten sich.

"Ich schwoere." sagte sie und bekraeftigte mit einem Nicken.

John sah ihr fuer ein paar Sekunde tief in die Augen, dann nickte auch er.

"Gut. Deine eigene Weste ist zwar kaputt aber der integrierte Survival Bag muesste eigentlich noch da sein."

Cameron hatte ebefalls schon daran gedacht, da sie selbst den Inhalt nicht braucht wuerde er John helfen am Leben zu bleiben bis Rettung eintraf. Sie nahm eine Hand von John's Koerper, tastete nach dem Beutel und reichte ihn John. Der Survival Bag war in einer Tasche der Weste verborgen und enthielt eine Wasserflasche, mehrere wasserdicht verpackte Notrationen, eine Art dunkler Taucherbrille, Tabletten gegen Seekrankheit, zwei Leuchtfackeln und eine golfballgrosse Miniboje mit einer ausziebaren Antenne die an einer kurzen Leine hing.

"Grossartig." sagte John und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Diese Tabletten erinnern mich daran dass wir uns mitten auf dem Pazifik befinden und uns wahrscheinlich auf rauhen Seegang einstellen koennen. Hilf mir mal auf die Spruenge, wozu ist noch mal die Brille gut."

"Um von der Sonne und dem Glitzern der Wasseroberflaeche nicht blind zu werden." erklaerte Cameron und musste trotz des Ernstes ihrer Lage laecheln.

Aus dem Stoepsel der Wasserflasche ragte nach oben ein laenglicher Metallzylinder der mit unzaehligen, winzigen Loechern durchsiebt war, nach unten ein duennes Plastikroehrchen. Es handelte sich um ein selbstreinigende Filtersystem. Wenn die Flasche leergetrunken war wurde das automatisch registriert und wenn sie das naechste Mal unter Wasser gehalten wurde fuellte sie sich von selbst nach und filterte dabei alles Salz und die meisten Giftstoffe heraus.

Auch wenn der Filter nach dem zwanzigsten Gebrauch an die Grenzen seiner Haltbarkeit kam war sich John ziemlich sicher dass er nicht das Schicksal so vieler Schiffbruechiger teilen wuerde die vom endlosen Wasser umgeben verdurstet waren.

John Henry war sehr stolz auf solche kleinen, einfachen Dinge die dennoch Leben retteten und er schuettelte sie unaufhoerlich aus dem Aermel.

"Zumindest wird Wasser kein Problem, nicht angesichts der Tatsache das wir bestimmt bald gefunden werden." Er aktivierte die Signalboje und liess sie auf dem Wasser tanzen.

Amuesiert beobachtete Cameron wie er die Brille aufsetzte, den Kopf in den Nacken legte und in den Himmel hinaufstarrte. Er winkte.

"Hallo! Vielleicht hat Big Brother John Henry uns bereits durch das himmlische Auge im Visier."

Das war in der Tat nicht undenkbar, die vollautomatisierten Jets hingen saemtlich an dem globalen Satelliten Navigationssystem das zum Teil noch auf einem von SkyNet geschaffenen System beruhte und das Pilotensystem hatte ohne Zweifel ein Notsignal gesendet.

Sie wussten nicht einmal mit Sicherheit ob das Flugzeug tatsaechlich abgestuerzt war oder ob das Pilotensystem die Kontrolle wiedererlangt und zumindest das Festland erreicht hatte.

In jedem Fall musste es den Zeitpunkt sowie Laengen- und Breitengrad des Huellenbruchs durchgeben haben, das mochte die Suche vereinfachen, aber wenn das Flugzeug in einiger Entfernung ins Meer gestuerzt war wuerden sie wahrscheinlich dort zuerst suchen.

So oder so, Humor war eine gute Bewaeltigungsstrategie und es war gut dass John seinen nicht verloren hatte.

Sie schwiegen eine Weil, hoben und senkten sich mit dem Gang der Wogen, schliesslich durchbrack Cameron die Stille.

"Weisst du, der John aus meiner Zukunft ist auch einmal aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen, aber ohne Fallschirm und Weste."

"Tatsaechlich?" John rollte mit den Augen, allmaehlich frischte der Wind auf. "Ich werde wohl immer im Schatten dieses Teufelskerls stehen."

"Keine Sorge." Cameron presste sich noch fester an ihn. "John aus der Zukunft hat einfach weniger an seinem Leben gehangen als du und das rechne ich ihm nicht als etwas Gutes an."

"Hmh." machte John. "Wenn das so ist liegt es daran dass er wohl nichts so wertvolles zu verlieren hatte wie ich."

John merkte schnell dass die Brille eine gute Idee war. Das Gleissen der Sonnenstrahlen die von der endlosen blaugruenen Wueste die sich endlos in alle Richtungen erstraekte reflektiert wurden, musste frueher oder spaeter die ungeschuetzten Netzhaeute verbrennen. Zunaechst hatte er kurze Zeit und vielleicht naiv gehofft das die Rettung schon binnen weniger Stunden eintreffen wuerde, jetzt glaubte er das nicht mehr.

Trotzdem machte er sich so wenig Sorge wie es jemand der von einem Stueck luftgefuellten Gummis gehalten uber dem Bodenlosen hing, seine nicht schwimmfaehige Frau ohne funktionierede Weste an seine Brust und Schultern geklammert, nur konnte.

Nur die Kaelte kroch unaufhaltsam in seine Knochen. Als seine Zaehne anfingen zu klappern schreckte Cameron auf.

John trug nur eine gewoehnliche Hose mit Hemd, keine Neoprenanzug der wenigstens eine geringfuegige Isolierung bot. Er wuerde an Unterkuehlung sterben bevor die bevorstehende Nach vorueber war. Aber nicht alle Hoffnung war verloren.

Wenn es je einen Augenblick gegeben hatte in dem Cameron froh war eine Maschine zu sein war es dieser. Sie steigerte den Energieoutput ihre Power Cell und erhoehte ihre Koerpertemperatur um fuenf Grad, dann um zehn.

John war sich zenaechst nicht sicher ob er sich taeuschte oder nicht aber nach einigen Augenblicken wurde es zur Gewissheit. Er spuerte wie der Koerper in seine Armen waermer und waermer wurde. Sorge stieg in ihm auf. Entweder sie machte das seinetwegen oder...

"Aeh, Cam, du bist dir schon sicher das mit deiner Energiezelle alles in Ordnung ist?"

Cameron laechelte und strich mit einem Finger ueber sein Gesicht.

"Ganz sicher."

"In diesem Fall, danke. Aber wir werde wohl oefter mal die Position aendern muessen damit jeder Teil von mir etwas von dieser wohligen Waerme abbekommt."

Jetzt lachte Cameron laut. "Wenn du meinst dass wir unter Wasser herumfummeln muessen, kein Problem."

Nun waren sie ein heller Punkt Waerme im kalten Ozean, sie hoffte dass keine Raubfische anglockt werden wuerden.

Sie konnte John nicht loslassen, sowohl weil sie ihn waermen musste als auch weil sie erneut in die Tiefe sinken und wie ein Anker ueber dem Nichts haengen wuerde.

Sie nach oben zu ziehen hatte John viel Kraft gekostet und sie war sich nicht sicher ob er es noch eimal schaffen wuerde. Sich selbst am Seil hochzuziehen war moeglich, eroeffnete jedoch die Gefahr ihn waehrendessen zu ertraenken. Und sollte ein Hai auftauchen wuerde sie versuchen ihren Koerper zwischen John und einem etwaigen Angreifer zu halten. Sollte er sich an ihr die Zaehne ausbeissen.

Merkwuerdiger weise schien John ihre Situation besser aufzunehmen als sie selbst. Sie machte zwar gute Miene zu boese Spiel war aber innerlich beinahe verzweifelt darueber wie wenig sie unter diesen Bedingungen tun konnte um ihn zu beschuetzen.

Beschuetzen, es war ironisch, beinahe ein Witz. Natuerlich hatte John ihr Leben schon mindestens so oft gerettet wie sie das seine, dennoch wuerde sie nie aufhoere sich als seine Beschuetzerin zu betrachten.

Der Sonnenuntergang hatte das Meer in Blut, die Nacht es dann in Tinte verwandelt, zugleich verschaerfte sich die steife Brise. John spuerte den Rhytmus mit dem er sich immer wieder hob und senkte mit jeder Faser seines Koerpers, seltsamerweise hatte dieser, zusammen mit dem Gefuehl von Schwerelosigkeit, eine fast beruhigende Wirkung. Die Schwaerze die sie jetzt umgab war absolut, in allen Richtungen. Es war so dunkel dass er nicht einmal Cameron's Gesicht sehen konnte, ausser im blauen Gluehen ihrer Augen das von Zeit zu Zeit aufloderte.

Sie hatte sich stundelang unterhalten bis der Wind so laut geworden war das zumindest John schreien musste um ihn zu uebertonen, das ermuedete ihn so dass er aufhoerte. Das ganze Universum schien jetzt buchstaeblich nur mehr aus ihm und Cameron zu bestehen, die allein sich noch Halt und Orientierung boten, in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

Cameron war neben ihrer Faehigkeit als Waermequelle zu dienen auch sehr froh dass sie nicht schlafen musste, niemals muede wurde. John war trotz des hohen Wellenganges schliesslich vor Erschoepfung eingeschlafen und erwachte erst am im Laufe des Vormittages durch einen Krampf in seinem Bein, als der Wind sich wieder beruhigt hatte und das Meer spiegelglatt dalag. Mittlerweile hatte sich eine Salzkruste auf ihre Gesichtern und in ihrem Haar sowie ihren Augenbrauen gebildet.

John's Mund war voellig ausgedoerrt, er trank eine Flasche in tiefen Zuegen leer und hielt sie unter die Oberflaeche. Das Filtersystem brauchte vierzig Sekunden um so viel Wasser durchzulassen dass das Gefaess wieder randvoll war. Er trank auch die zweite Flasche halbleer, wurde allerdings den schlechten Geschmack auf seiner Zunge nicht los. Er war sich sicher dass er uebel Mundgeruch haben musste.

"Seltsam." sagte Cameron nachdenklich.

"Hmh?" machte John.

"Ich frage mich ob es wirklich wahr war was er uns erzaehlt hat, ueber sich und SkyNet."

John atmete tief durch. Seine Stimmung hatte sich mittlerweile deutlich verschlechtert.

"Cam, ich verstehe dass das schwer fuer dich ist. Du hattest dir viel von ihm erhofft, der Letzte von deinem eigenen Modell. Du hattest gehofft eine verlorenen Angehoerigen zu finden. Ich verstehe das. Vielleicht war er irgendwie sogar eine tragische Figur. Aber du wirst auch verstehen, dass ich wenig Lust habe ueber den Scheisskerl zu philosophieren der uns hier reingeritten hat."

Bei den letzten Worten war er deutlich lauter geworden, bereute es zwar sofort, war aber zu frustriert um das zu sagen.

"Es tut mir leid." sagte Cameron leise und traurig.

Sofort schmolz John's Herz dahin, falls es ihnen bestimmt war hier zugrunde zu gehen, wollte er die Zeit nicht mit Streit vergeuden.

"Mir tut es leid. Entschuldige dass ich dich angeschauzt habe."

"Nein, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich habe die volle Verantwortung fuer alles was passiert ist. Wenn wir nicht von hier wegkommen ist das allein meine Schuld."

"Ach was, ich habe auch Scheisse gebaut. Meine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen waren offensichtlich voellig unzureichend, das war beinahe kriminell idiotisch."

Sie verfielen in unbehagliches Schweigen bis John es schliesslich nicht mehr ertrug und begann einig dumme Klopf Klopf Witze zu erzaehlen die er von Derek gehoert hatte. Sie waren wirlich nicht besonders gut aber Cameron laechelte trotzdem, ihr Laecheln wurde breiter und lebhafter bis schliesslich ihr glockenhelles Lachen ueber das Wasser hallte.

Nicht zu ersten Mal fragte John sich wie weit ihre Stimmen wohl tragen mochten.

Erneut versanken sie in Stille, diesmal war es John der sie durchbrach.

"Eines muss ich dem Bastard aber lassen, er hat mich richtig eingeschaetzt, ich war eifersuechtig."

"Das hast du ja schon zugegeben als wir abgestuerzt sind. Aber hast du nicht gesagt dass du nicht ueber ihn reden wolltest?"

"Tue ich auch nicht, ich rede ueber mich. Ich bin nicht mehr der Allerjuengste, ich setze etwas Speck an..."

"Aw." murmelte Cameron und schnurrte wie ein Kaetzchen. Sie streckte ihre Zunge heraus und leckte etwas Salz von seinem Ohrlaeppchen.

"Du weisst doch dass mir das nichts ausmacht, es sei denn es wuerde zu einer Gefahr fuer deine Gesundheit."

"Ich weiss, aber das ist nichts wogegen Argumente helfen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich wirklich eine Midlife Crisis. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, wenn mir dadurch besser bewusst wird, dass ich dich nicht als selbstverstaendlich nehmen sollte."

"Aber ich _bin_ selbstverstaendlich. In einer Welt wo nichts Anderes selbstverstaendlich ist wollte ich es fuer dich sein."

John spuert wie sein Herz beinahe ueberging vor Glueck aber als er den Mund oeffnete versagte ihm die Zunge und er bekam nur ein Kraechzen heraus.

"Was ist denn..."

Cameron bemerkte, dass er mit aus den Hoehlen quellenden Augen auf etwas in ihrem Ruecke starrte. Sie hielt sich nur mit eine Hand an seiner Schulter fest um ihre Position wechseln zu koennen.

Es lag ein schwerer Dunstschleier ueber der ruhigen See, den die Sonne bis Mittag wahrscheinlich weggebrannt haben wuerde, der aber im Moment noch ziemlich dicht war. Trotzdem konnte Cameron ohne Zweifel die Umrisse eines Schiffes erkennnen. Es war von mittlerer Grosse, ein Frachter wahrscheinlich. Ihre aufwallende Begeisterung erlosch als ihr klar wurde dass es zu weit weg war um sie zu sehe, wahrscheinlich nicht eimal mit den Leuchtfackeln.

"Cameron," sagt John langsam, "wie sicher bist du dir dass du nicht schwimmen kannst?"

"Ganz sicher. Das weisst du doch."

"Du kannst nicht treiben, das steht fest, aber wenn du mit deinen Beinen schlagen wuerdest, vielleicht mit beiden gleichzeitig, wie die Schwanzflosse eines Wals?"

Cameron ueberlegte. "Selbst wenn es funktioniere wuerde waere es praktisch ummoeglich zu lenken. Wir wuerden ins Leere stossen und uns von der Stelle entfernen an der sie vielleicht bereits die Boje geortet haben."

"Verdammt. Aber wenn wir..." John verstummte als er sah das das Schiff wie ein Geist vom Dunst verschlungen worden war.

John's Lippen waren rissig und das Salz das in sie eingedrungen war brannte wie Feuer. Gott sie Dank hatten sie Suesswasser und er spuelt sein Gesicht oberflaechlich ab, sparsam, schliesslich war die Faehigkeiten des Filters begrenzt.

Sie trieben Brust and Brust, Cameron starrte mit reglosem Gesicht in die Ferne.

"Ich hoere das Droehnen von Triebwerken." sagte sie unvermittelt.

John packte ihre Schultern.

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja. Und es kommt naeher."

"Dann ist es Zeit fuer die Leuchtfackeln." John schloss die Augen und dankte erneut Gott. Wenn dass so weiter ging wuerde er noch so fromm wie Mr. Ellison werden.

Die Maschine war ein ehemaliger HK-Bomber, eine Langstreckenwaffe in SkyNet's Luftwaffe. Jetzt hatte man all seine Waffensysteme entfernt und ihn zu neuen, friedlichen Zwecken umgeruestet. Seit zwei Tagen war er nun auf seiner Suche, zusammen mit anderen Drohnen sowie menschengelenkten Flugzeugen. Anders als die letzteren musste er dank seines Fusionstriebwerkes nicht wieder aufgetankt werden und seine aus zwei Cyborgs bestehende Besatzung braucht ebenfalls keine Pausen.

So konnte der HK stetig seine Kreise ziehen, wie ein Hai, nur dass es sich um einen Hai handelte, der das Leben bringen sollte, nicht den Tod. Die maechtige Drohne hatte zuerst die Stelle aufgesucht an der das Pilotensystem einen Huellenbruch gemeldet hatte, vergeblich, dann hatte sie sich programmgemaess an den Stroemmungskarten orientiert.

Dann hatte ein in niedrigem Orbit kreisender Satellit vor einer Stunde gemeldet dass er zwei Signalbojen aufgespuert hatte.

Sofort hatte der HK seine Kurs nach den neuen Koordinaten ausgerichtet, nun hatte sein Radar ein kleines, unregelmaessig geformtes Objekt auf der Wasseroberflaeche ausgemacht, beim Naeherkommen stelte sich heraus dass es zwei waren.

Die Kameraaugen des HK endeckten zwei Lichtpunkte die sich bewegten. Die Maschine informierte ihre humanoiden Kollegen und machte sich bereit die hintere Heckklappe zu oeffnen. Einer der Cyborgs wuerde sich abseilen und die Ueberlebenden aus dem Wasser fischen, eine einfache Operation die in wenigen Minuten abgeschlossen sein wuerde.

Die beiden Ueberlebendeden jubelten, umarmten sich und schrien, als die Flugmaschine sich zu ihnen herabsenkte.

Die KI des HK war nicht sehr hoch entwickelt aber hoch genug um sich zu wundern dass beide Personen so menschlich reagierten, obwohl laut den Daten die man ihr gegeben hatte doch mindestens eine von ihnen eine Machine sein sollte.

**Zurueck im Apartement von Senator John und Dr. Cameron Connor**

Der Weg zurueck hatte ueber den Flugzeugtraeger WFS William Ashford gefuehrt, die naechstgelegene Stelle an der eine aerztliche Erstversorgung fuer John moeglich war. Dann mit einem Jet zurueck in die Hauptstadt.

John betrachtete sein rotes, geschwollenes Gesicht im Spiegel und war sich einer Sache gewiss, er hatte genug von Salzwasser und fuer eine ganze Weile auch von der Sonne. Er zupfte an einem Laeppchen sich abschaelender Haut und zog eine Grimasse die ihn noch grotesker aussehen lies. Es wuerde einige Zeit dauern bis die Spuren dieses monstroesen Sonnenbrandes verblasst waren.

Trotzdem sagte er laut: "Das muessen wir unbedingt wiederholen, was, Schatz?"

Auf Cameron's Analyse ergab dass er sich mit 98,4 % iger Sicherheit ueber sie lustig machte und auf ihrer HUD leuchtete eine Empfehlung fuer eine angemessene Reaktion auf. Also legte sie das Pinselchen mit dem sie ihre Zehennaegel lackiert hatte beiseite und zeigte ihm den Stinkefinger.

John lachte schallend.

"Die Zeitungen ueberschlagen sich foermlich wegen unsere kleinen Abenteuers."

Er warf die Morgenausgabe zu Cameron auf das Bett. Sie las neugierig die reisserische Uberschrift.

John hatte sich nach diesem Desaster ein paar Tage frei genommen, wohl verdient wie er fand und Cameron ebenso.

"John Henry hat hat sich vorhin gemeldet." erklaerte Cameron, waehrend sie die Zeitung studierte. "Er sagt er hat eine ganzen Schwarm von Drohnen losgeschickt um Tobias zu finden. Bis jetzt hatte sie aber keinen Erfolg."

"Diese T-800er Modelle sind zaeh. Vielleicht spaziert er eines Tages einfach irgendow an den Strand."

"Vielleicht, aber es kann ebenso gut sein dass das nicht gelingt, angesichts von Unterwasservulkanen, Erdrutschen und und anderen Auswirkungen der Plattenverschiebung."

Ein tiefes Unbehagen erfasste Cameron, wurde aber dann rasch von Stolz verdraengte. Es war allein das Verdienst ihres John dass ihr ein solche Schicksa erspart geblieben war.

Und ueber Mastersergeant Tobias war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen, er war eine Freie Maschine und er war TechCom. Beide Organisationen hatte nicht die Gewohnheit ihre Leute zurueckzulassen.

John hatte sich wieder dem Spiegel zugewandt, beobachtete darin aber Cameron mit liebevollem Blick.

Sein Laecheln verschwand als er sah wie sich Traurigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete, die selbe Traurigkeit die sie in den beiden Tagen seit ihrer glueckliche Heimkehr schon wiederholt an den Tag gelegt hatte, die sie aber vor ihm zu verbergen suchte.

John seufzte stumm. Er wusste dass sie Trauer empfand, eine Trauer von der sie glaubte kein Recht darauf zu haben und dass sie falsch war, Trauer um den Cyborg der immerhin versucht hatte sie beide zu ermorden.

John wusste dass Cam Josef nie verzeihen wuerde, dass er John hatte toeten wollen aber ihr metaphorisches Herz war dennoch gross genug um das Schicksal zu bedauern das ihn dazu gefuehrt hatte und seine Schmerz zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

In ihrem Bericht ueber das dramatische Ereignis hatten Cameron und John uebereinkommend beschlossen dieses Kapitel wegzulassen, Josef's Motiv blieb eine Leerstelle.

John konnte Cameron ansehen dass sie mittlerweile glaubte dass das ein Fehler gewesen war. Und wahrscheinlich war es besser wenn die Oeffentlichkeit nicht nur mit der Geschichte eine Cyborgs der ohne erkennbaren Grund "boesartig" geworden war, gefuettert wurde.

Und Josef, der verrueckte Mistkerl, vediente wahrscheinlich ebenfalls als das komplexe Wesen wahrgenommen zu werden, das er ohne Zweifel gewesen war.

Cameron sass mit angezogene Knien da, die Arme um ihre Beine geschlungen und verbarg ihre Kummer hinter einer Maske um ihn nicht zu belasten.

John setzte sich zu ihr.

"Es ist in Ordnung, weisst du."

Cameron blickte auf und musterte ihn mit grossen, leicht feuchten Augen.

"Was meinst du?"

"Es ist in Ordnung zu trauern. Auch wenn er ein Irrer war glaube ich doch dass es tief in ihm etwas gab worum zu trauern sich lohnt."

Er strich sanft durch ihr langes, weiches Haar.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und drueckte sie fest.

"Danke."

The End.


End file.
